


Empty Feeling

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT, Gen, MAJOR SPOILER FOR INFINITY WAR, Major character death - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, this scene made me tear up and almost cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: It was only when the situation really settled in and reality whacked him in the face did he realize what just happened. That’s when his mental barriers broke and he began to sob in grief. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time, not even when his parents died. This felt like when the original Jarvis and Ana died. An empty feeling settled in his heart.





	Empty Feeling

Tony watched in stunned, horrified silence as he watched the people around him dissolve into ash and dust, a slight fear he would be next. For a moment, it stopped and a small sliver of hope entered his chest that it might be over, that he, the kid, and that blue android chick might’ve been spared.

How wrong he was.

“Mr. Stark… I don’t feel so good.” He heard Peter groan and his head slowly turned to see his kid, eyes blown open and staggering, skin paler than normal. His mind halted for once as he caught Peter in his arms, holding on tightly in fear that the kid would dissolve right then and there. He tried to get the words out to tell the kid that he’d be alright, but he couldn’t make his mouth work as the kid began to spout out how he didn’t want to leave, to disappear. They both suddenly collapsed on the ground as Tony stared in silent horror as the kid he thought of as a son whispered, “I’m sorry,” and dissolved into ash and dust. Like that Quill guy, like the doctor, like the others.

The blue android chick, he’d need to ask her name soon, stared down at him as he watched the dust and ash blow away in the wind. His mind was blank as he tried to comprehend what had happened, not noticing the tears that were now pouring down his face.

It was only when the situation really settled in and reality whacked him in the face did he realize what just happened. That’s when his mental barriers broke and he began to sob in grief. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time, not even when his parents died. This felt like when the original Jarvis and Ana died. An empty feeling settled in his heart.

When Tony finally calmed down, he looked up at the blue android chick with cold eyes, “I’m going to kill him.” He growled out and the chick smirked.

“You and me both. For your son…. and for my sister.” She said and Tony glanced back down at where Peter had spent his final moments.

He was going to change this, even if he had to die for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest fic I've ever written, but whatever.
> 
> This scene is my favorite and I don't know why. I just saw the movie today and I loved it. If you couldn't tell by the tags, this scene almost made me cry.
> 
> PS, new update for way to go is coming soon *wink wonk*


End file.
